


ahloriiv dii faaz

by tigermochaeyu



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), F/F, Vampires, chaeyoung is an asshole, sana is a cynic, they're made for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: One would think that being the Dragonborn wouldn’t mean doing odd jobs to keep a steady income, that they would be a hero to all of Tamriel and be positively showered in gold and sometimes affection for saving the world from absolute desolation.Which is why Chaeyoung groans as she slices her sword through yet another vampire, trying to find her way through this dark crypt.OR the sachaeng skyrim au literally no one asked for
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	ahloriiv dii faaz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearson/gifts).



> I WANT TO POINT OUT NOW, THIS ISN'T A CONSISTENT STORY. This is just a bunch of drabbles in the same timeline/au of chaeyoung and sana being dumb and exploring skyrim together. Some are hilarious, some are domestic and fluffy, some are painful, just depends on how I feel when I write them lmao. This won't be a consistent thing, just wanted to have an outlet to write fun little things that don't involve a full storyline.
> 
> I did not proofread this in the SLIGHTEST, and only the first chapter will have a genuine structure since I had to make sure their meeting is still in line with the meeting of Serana in Skyrim.
> 
> IF YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED SKYRIM YOU NEED TO KNOW:
> 
> The Dragonborn is a person born with Dragon blood and the ability to use their Thu'um aka Shouts without training  
> The Dawnguard is a group of vampire killers  
> Oblivion is Hell, Sovngarde is Heaven  
> I'm a slut for this game so there will be many references if you're confused comment or dm me on twitter I'll happily explain!
> 
> That is all <3

One would think that being the Dragonborn wouldn’t mean doing odd jobs to keep a steady income, that they would be a hero to all of Tamriel and be positively showered in gold and sometimes affection for saving the world from absolute desolation.

Which is why Chaeyoung groans as she slices her sword through yet another vampire, trying to find her way through this dark crypt.

“‘Go to Dimhollow’ he said,” Chaeyoung wipes the blood off of her sword onto the dead vampire’s cloak. “‘Find out what the vampires want’ he said.” Another vampire charges at her with a feral scream, whom she cuts down swiftly with her sword. “I’ll tell you what they want; it’s my _damned blood!_ ”

She finally finds a path worth heading down, following the steadily increasing volume of voices conversing- well, by the sounds of it, interrogating- behind a thick wooden door. Casually nabbing the scrolls on the pedestal as if they were her own, she quietly makes her way to the ruined balcony to see what the commotion is about.

Just as she looks over, she sees what looks like a master vampire, in rather interesting white and red garb, slice through the chest of the Vigilant of Stendarr that she was supposed to save.

Well, there goes her money.

The master vampire puts up quite the fight when she confronts him for taking her money source, and considering she can’t exactly sap the life from someone that’s already dead with her blade, she settles for hoping the flames that lick the ebony metal of her sword will send them to Oblivion. The thrall is an easy kill, still mostly flesh and blood and a mindless drive to protect their master, but the master vampire is clearly not going down without being a stubborn prick.

Chaeyoung hates being tossed onto the floor like a rag-doll, especially hates the way the vampire laughs with what remains of the blood in his veins dripping from his lips.

“What a pathetic excuse for resistance,” he chuckles, wipes the blood from his lips and then sucks it back into his mouth. “Did the Dawnguard send you? I’d expect with all their boasting about vampire hunters they would have produced a better-”

“ _Iiz Slen Nus!_ ”

The power of her words explodes from her mouth, Chaeyoung groaning as she stands while watching the ice rapidly freeze over the now panicking master vampire’s body. Once frozen, Chaeyoung takes a moment to revel in the fear in his eyes, before spinning in a flourish and shattering his body in ice with a powerful strike of her sword.

“I’m not a vampire hunter, you conceded piece of garbage,” she spits, stepping over the frozen chunks of his body and sheathing her sword while taking in the rather intricate design of the circular architecture in front of her. Pedestals placed beneath neatly carved archways that form a circle around a single buttoned pedestal, and circles carved onto the ground and connected like a web.

She moves closer to the center, curious why the Dawnguard were so keen on her getting her and the vampires were so aggressive to stop her from reaching a single button in the center of a platform. “It doesn’t look all that important,” she mutters under her breath, placing her hand onto the button.

She probably should have expected something to go wrong, but a knife through the hand wasn’t exactly on the top of her list of dangers to watch out for.

“Son of a- _fuck!_ ” She shouts as the knife retracts back into the button, as if the first stab wasn’t enough pain. Her blood pours off of the button and onto the ground, creating a chain reaction as the circles littering the ground and the pedestals around it alight with a rich purple flame. She jostles when the ground beneath her begins to sink, scrambling backwards out of the radius until a heavy thud is heard, the circles now a staircase to whatever lied beneath the stupid button that stabbed her.

“What the hell is that?” Chaeyoung groans. She was tired of the weird and arcane finding its way to her. She just wanted money for ale, why is that such a hard concept? 

She thinks about how she should’ve just worked for a lumber mill and ignored all of this Dragonborn nonsense as she approaches the large stone, noticing that one side looks different from the rest. As she touches it, the wall of stone sinks into the ground, revealing the last thing Chaeyoung would’ve ever expected to see in a complex magical trap.

A woman. Black hair cascading down her shoulders, sharp nose, soft lips parted slightly, strikingly beautiful.

She doesn’t have time to dwell sadly, barely has time to catch the woman before she falls flat onto her face. “Woah there,” she speaks softly, unsure of what the hell is going on but certain that this woman must be incredibly confused. She watches as the woman comes to, her breath becoming heavy and body curled in on itself. “Hey, it’s okay,” Chaeyoung starts, “you’re-”

The woman lifts her head, and honestly Chaeyoung might’ve noted how beautiful she is up close if not for the dark crimson of her eyes and the feral way her lips curl over sharp fangs.

“-a fucking vampire, of course,” Chaeyoung grunts, thoroughly regretting not wrapping the hole in her hand that’s just _oozing_ blood.

“S-Sorry,” the woman speaks, voice dainty but strained by the sheer strength it must be taking not to pounce Chaeyoung right then and there. “Can’t remember the last time I fed, kinda starving, but I’ll manage.”

PIty fills Chaeyoung’s chest, and something about the situation tells Chaeyoung she’s going to thoroughly regret her decision, but she offers her bleeding hand to the struggling vampire. The woman looks up at her in surprise, and Chaeyoung shakes her hand slightly as though to prompt her to hurry up.

“Just don’t kill me or, worse, turn me.”

The woman looks between the bleeding hand in front of her and Chaeyoung slowly, before scrambling over towards her and licking all of the dried and fresh blood off of her hand. Chaeyoung has to force the blush from creeping up onto her cheeks, because it’s not every day a hot vampire lady is licking her, even if it isn’t the context she would prefer.

Surprisingly enough, the vampire doesn’t use her teeth at all, merely cleans the blood from Chaeyoung’s hand before ripping a bit off of her cloak and using it to wrap the wound. “I would offer to heal you but I’m still lacking in strength, so I apologize,” she smiles meekly.

“Wanna tell me what you’re doing in a stone monolith?” Chaeyoung asks as she rises to her feet, helping the vampire do the same.

“Wanna tell me what year it is?” Is the question she gets in return.

“201st of the Fourth Era.”

The vampire’s eyes bug out of her head.

“Did you say _fourth_ era?”

Chaeyoung nods. The vampire woman looks as though she might fall over again.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah just,” the woman’s voice is breathy, filled with shock and almost disorientation, “I knew I’d be in there for a while, but not four thousand years.”

Chaeyoung’s own eyes bug out of her head. “Did you say four _thousand?_ ”

“Guess we’re both shocked, good. At least it isn’t just me,” the woman laughs humorlessly. “My name is Sana, by the way. Sorry about the, y’know, the blood licking.”

“Chaeyoung, and it’s fine. You need it to survive and I have a feeling I’m going to need your help getting out of here,” Chaeyoung shrugs. “Now c’mon, I’m tired of being underground.”

“You and me both. I do have _one_ question though,” Sana states, Chaeyoung grunting as they begin to walk towards the exit of the cavern as a go-ahead. “Did all of the races change over the last few thousand years? I don’t remember orcs having such small bottom canines.”

The blush that Chaeyoung deterred earlier comes back full force, frustration fueling the growing temperature of her face and her shoulders bunch up closer to her neck. “No,” she growls, “it’s just me.”

Sana’s giggle rings through the cavern, Chaeyoung avoiding looking at her in fear of the vampire seeing right through her emotions. "But in my defense! I _am_ half orc.”

“Whatever you tell yourself at night.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for more dumb skyrim and twice content


End file.
